De cuando estás enamorado
by Satevis-DH
Summary: Dos momentos, uno de James y otro de Lily. James jacta de estar enamorado de ella y Lily que no siente nada. ¿Enserio? Yo no creo a uno de ellos. Entren y pasen.
1. Momento James

Sé que el fic es corto pero a mi parecer deja buen sabor de boca

Todo es de JK, ella la imaginación y yo el ingenio

* * *

><p>James Potter podía sentirse orgulloso de su tremendo oído. Sí, aunque fuera tremendamente despistado, su sentido de la escucha nunca fallaba. Lo que más le gustaba era diferenciar los pasos de cada persona, porque era increíble, la forma en que se diferenciaban unas de otras.<p>

Las de Sirius eran las frescas, esas pisadas en la que arrastrabas los pies, como sudando de la vida. Las pisadas de Lunático eran esas de personas importantes (aunque él ya era importante) pisaba fuerte y decididamente, cosa que no podía antonimar más viendo su aspecto famélico. Las pisadas de Colagusano eran las torpes y rápidas, como si en vez de caminar corrieras y te fueras cayendo por el camino (y pasaba) aunque las más fascinantes eran las de Lily Evans. Le encantaba saber cuando la pelirroja llegaba o salía por esas pisadas solamente suyas, esas pisadas lentas, suaves, delicadas, tan rítmicas como en una coreografía. Sabía que mucha gente se exasperaba de lo lento que caminaba ella, pero a él no parecía importarle menos, de hecho le gustaba porque así podía apreciarlas con seguridad y disfrutar de ellas.

-¡Eh, Lily Evans! Me encanta que camines lento preciosa –le había dicho, sentado en un sillón a medianoche, sin siquiera girarse porque sabía que ella estaba ahí, que no se había movido.

-Pues Potter, no lo entiendo –dijo resignadamente, como si el hecho de que él supiese algo y ella no le enfermase

-Nada, solo me gusta como caminas, pareces una muñeca –y antes de que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de la chica añadió- Mi muñeca pelirroja

Y supo que Lily no tenía nada que decir, otra cosa que gustaba de ella: sabía cuando el silencio era apropiado, así que también supo como reanudaba el paso, y como subía las escaleras.

Pero James Potter no es Dios, y su sentido del oído no es infalible, por lo cual no notó como la pelirroja giraba sobre sus pasos, dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa solo para él, antes de volver a encaminarse a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME QUIERES VER NI EN BROMA, Y YO EN BROMA TE DIGO QUIÉREME (PEREZA, CARAMELO)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado a quienes lo hayan leido<strong>

**Creo que el amor nos deja un radar en la cabeza localizando en cada persona a ESA persona y James no es de menos, y menos cuando concierne a Lily Evans. Está tan enamorado que la cosa más nimia como son unas pisadas le dejan absorto. Es bonito.**

**Nomerayes:)**


	2. Momento Lily

La segunda parte que también es corta, i know

Por asociación deducimos que también es de JK así que me ahorro esfuerzo al mover las teclas del ordenador:)

* * *

><p>Lily Evans se considera a sí misma buena mentirosa. Sí señores, es buena mentirosa y no se siente mal, ni siente tampoco el hecho de permanecer en Gryffindor con semejante defecto. No lo siente porque mentir se ha convertido en una rutina en su vida, algo que prueba, digiere y saborea todos los días, algo que nadie se da cuenta porque es buena en lo que hace.<p>

Mentir es algo que controla y que se le da bien, casi tanto como ser buena estudiante

Nunca nadie ha sabido cuando mentía, ni siquiera su hermana o sus padres, aunque sí él.

No sabe cómo, pero el pelinegro sabe cuándo miente, lo sabe, la mira directamente a la cara con esa mirada de _**te conozco, y sé que ahora me odias por ello**_. James Potter es el único que ha sabido encontrarla entre tanta mierda y es irónico, porque realmente siempre le ha odiado y de repente ahora no lo hace. Casi, casi, siente que te le quiere y todo. Casi.

-¿Qué tal Lily? –pregunta Remus, llegando a visitarla en la sala común. Sabe que él busca una respuesta profunda, porque es Remus, y como siempre llega con James, a su espalda, agudizando el oído

-Ando bien Remus, no te preocupes –y Lily es Lily, y por eso le miente, pero Remus es Lupin y no se da cuenta, así que gira sobre sus talones y se marcha, probablemente a la biblioteca porque es él.

-Cómo será que ni te creo Lily –Pero James es Potter, y la ha calado con esa frase. Porque es él y esa estúpida manía de conocerla

-No busco que me creas, **James** –susurra- y por cierto, **te odio **–dice antes de desparecer

-Yo también a ti cariño –y James ni se empeña en creerla

Lily es una mentirosa empedernida, miente a todo dios y no se arrepiente, porque es algo dentro de ella. A veces no sabe si debería sentirse bien o mal porque la gente la crea a la primera y no insista cuando de verdad algo le sucede.

Pero lo que sabe es que hay un algo que la hace sentir feliz cuando James siempre la pilla haciéndolo, y se lo hace saber de esa forma tan suya.

_**-Lily, nunca me mentirás, más que nada porque no podrás hacerlo**_

* * *

><p><strong>"...dos hadas se colocaron detrás de nuestras miradas..." (Que parezca un accidente)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda y última parte<strong>

**Muestra a una Lily estoica, temerosa, incapaz de contar a nadie nada, salvo James que lo ve en su mirada.**

**qué bonito es el amor**

**Nomerayes(:**


End file.
